Inferna
by LionQueen
Summary: It means nothing … What they call me, who they think I am. I am who they made me to be. I have become what they feared I already was. I am not the Hero. I am not one of the good guys, I am the villain. Call me by the name of your worst fear. I am Inferna


**Inferna**

_I walk the streets under the shadow of a pale moon. I walk in the dark, at night, slipping through dim passageways and darkened corners. I choose when they see me - if they see me. _

_I am not the Hero. I am not one of the good guys. - I am the villain. _

_I am who they made me to be. I have become what they feared I already was. If they think me a terrorist, then I will terrorize. If they want me to be a thief, then I will steal. If they fear me, then I will be what they fear. _

_And they do fear me. They cower in ignorance from all that cannot be contained within the borders of what they regard normal. A misconceived box they stuff everything and anything into. _

_I am a freak, because I can't fit into a box._

_I am dangerous, evil and a threat because there is no definition for me. No cookie cutter design for something as aberrant as me. _

_Yes, I walk the streets, at night, when the moon is high, and best when the moon isn't there at all. They walk fast, if they are brave enough to wander in the dark, away from the shelter of their glowing happy little houses. They look over their shoulders and draw their children close to their sides. _

_I had a name. A normal, plain name. A name, just like any of theirs. But that time is gone now, and the name has vanished as well. Now, they call me black dragon, and some say I am the black demon. _

_It means nothing … What they call me, who they think I am. I am the creature lurking in the shadows, in the corner no one dares to venture through. Yes, the monster in the closet. That's what I have become. Call me by the name of your worst fear. _

_I am Inferna._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Villain**

Streetlamps reflected back at themselves from shallow rain puddles speckled along the empty, narrow sidewalks. It was a damp, chilly night.

The hour was late and most of the shops had already closed up. Only a few bars and nightclubs remained open for the scarce clientele who might happen to want to warm himself up with a thick lager or perhaps even a nice heavy stout.

The occasional couple, dressed in drab rain slickers nodded to passerby's while rapidly slinking to their destinations. They turned their heads down again when a slap of wind whipped by their ears and whistled into the darkened alleyway.

_No one wanted to be out on a night like this. _

They dipped their heads downwards, unaware of the pair of pale green eyes carefully studying them from above. A black shadow that crouched behind the short wall on the rooftop above the alley.

It happened fast. Faster than the papers had made it seem it would.

"Catch ya later Tom."

"Sure mate. It'll be another one to get through soon enough, aye? "

"Aye. If this blisterin weather'd ease up a bit we'd get some work done."

"Right. Well, off I go."

There was a whoosh and both heads turned. They caught a glimpse of smooth black … Something. It was shiny and reflected the light just a little. There was a flash of startling green eyes … More yellow than green. A ball of orange flame and then everything went black.

"Mornin Miss. Can I top you off? "

She glanced up at the waitress thoughtfully and then smiled. "Sure. It'll give you something to do, right?"

The woman in blue, sporting a white apron filled with a small notebook, pens and straws fought to hold back the snort, but it was audible just the same. She poured some fresh coffee into the mug and then smiled stiffly. "Hope you enjoy that Miss."

The woman smiled. "Oh, I will."

She took a sip. Black, just how she liked it. The staff could use an education on how to cater to the public, but the coffee was good and strong … she could deal with it. Besides, it was fun to heckle.

Savoring the taste for a moment, she flicked straight the front page of the paper. Front page news …

**The Black Demon Strikes the East Side.**

It was a nice sketch … Very Freddy meets Cat-woman or something. Maybe even with a little Batman mixed in. Oh, but Batman was the hero ... That's right.

She snickered and then flashed a green-eyed glance upwards at the waitress, sending her a snarky smirk. _Fun and games._ Then went on to read the article.

Thomas O'Brady was the only survivor of the latest attack by the city's newest and on the verge of being the most notorious serial mugger, attacker, killer … You name it.

He described the creature as having thick black skin, and long white teeth. A monster you couldn't dream up in your worst nightmare. It stared at him with it's devilish yellow eyes and then spat out fire on the two of them. That's what killed his friend. He made sure to include that this abominable creature was from the pit of hell itself and he believed that it should be law that anyone who saw it could shoot and kill it on site. The journalist noted that the opinion in the article might not reflect the views of the writer or of the newspaper editors themselves.

"I'm really thinking of just blowin this place."

Two customers sat down at the table across from hers. She raised her eyes and caught the gaze of one of them. He shifted uncomfortably and then glanced back at his companion.

"Yea … Yea … Uh …" He cleared his throat. "It's just … It's getting too dangerous around here, you know?"

The other man, straightened himself and then flicked his head backwards with a puzzled look on his face. He turned back again when he caught a glimpse of the woman sitting across from them. She was twirling a piece of her red and black hair and smiling at him.

He shook his head and then responded. "You know, the media … They blow stuff way out of proportion. And look at the people they get for interviews. Come on … A woman who is like part demon or dragon or somethin? Traipsing around the city mugging people at night? Besides, you did hear the guy died of a heart attack, right? There wasn't a burn on either of them. "

He was kinda cute. This man inadvertently defending her honor. She tossed the rest of the coffee down her throat and then sighed. Yea, but they were all the same weren't they? Self-Righteous bigots, all of them.

"Hey, what about a tip?"

She flipped her head over her shoulder and smirked again. "Tip? Oh … Right. The color goes on your hair ... Not your forehead, honey."


End file.
